I Reject Your Universe and Substitute My Own
by CountryGirl914
Summary: The Doctor lands somewhere he wasn't expecting, and gets a happy surprise. CRACK. Also a crossover, and if you can't figure out from the title which show the crossover is with...I can't help you.


**A/N:** I've been told to STOP APOLOGIZING for my crack, so I'm not going to. Also, This is all for an online friend of mine, because we have the most amazing cracked-out conversations in the middle of the night. You can all thank her for this.

* * *

The people in the shop were just beginning to clean up, filming done for the day, when an ancient whirring sound started echoing through the space. They all looked around, confused, until the faint image of a large blue box appeared in the middle of the room.

"What in the hell?" someone shouted, but everyone else stayed mostly silent, staring in shock as the ghostly image solidified.

The door opened and a tall man in a pinstriped suit strolled out. "Martha! Jack! What did you want to—" He stopped, taking in his surroundings and the people staring at him. "Oh. Not Cardiff, then."

"Who are you?" a man with thick black glasses asked. The mustachioed man beside him stayed silent.

"I'm the Doctor," he stated, glancing around. "But I seemed to have landed in the wrong place. So I'll just be on my way now. It'll be like I was never here…wait." He looked more closely at the people surrounding him, manic grin growing on his face. "I know you! I know you all! Love the show, by the way—big, big fan. HUGE fan."

"Um, thanks," Jamie Hyneman said. "I think."

"No, no, you're brilliant, all of you!" The Doctor swept his arm out to include Adam, Kari, Grant, and Tory in his statement. "Getting the entire world excited about science—I don't think I could have done it better myself! Although I have to let you know, you actually CAN make an ultralight out of bamboo and trash bags. But only in Brazil—the galaxy, not the country. And only in the 43rd century—something fuzzy happens with their atmosphere around then. Makes it easier."

Adam stared at him. "…okay."

The Doctor smiled. "But really, other than that you've all been spot-on!" And then he made the fatal mistake of stepping into the shop. This was a fatal mistake because it left the doorway open, letting everyone see that there was much more space inside the blue box than there should have been.

"Oh my God," Tory, Grant, and Kari breathed, moving closer to get a better look. The Doctor tried frantically to block their path, but he couldn't deter them all, and Grant and Tory managed to slip by him. "Oh, bollocks," he sighed, finally giving up and watching as the Mythbusters overran the TARDIS.

"This is amazing!" Adam exclaimed. "It's beautiful!" He ran up the ramp, eager to get a closer look at the technology surrounding him. "IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" he cried happily.

The Doctor looked to Jamie, the only one still outside of the TARDIS. Jamie folded his arms. "This is either secret government technology, or you're an alien," he said. He paused for a moment, then continued. "I'm going with alien."

"Oh, no, that's, that's…" the Doctor blustered. Jamie continued to stare at him.

"…that's quite perceptive of you," he finally admitted. "That doesn't bother you, though? Random alien just landed in your shop?"

Jamie shrugged. "I'm not that excitable. And everyone else is too busy fawning over your ship to get scared."

"That's because it's _amazing_!" Tory cried. "Jamie, you have to see all this!"

Kari poked her head out the TARDIS door. "What's your ship called, Doctor? And how does it work?"

"It's called the TARDIS—Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," he explained. "As for how it works—I'm sorry, but I doubt you'd be able to understand it. Way beyond your time."

Grant raised his head from his perusal of the console. "Really? 'Relative dimensions'—that's how the inside can be bigger than the outside, right? Because it's in a different dimension than the one we're in? Give us a few days, and I'm sure we could figure out the rest."

Everyone nodded their agreement. The Doctor just stared at them. "Ooookay. Maybe it's not beyond you. But still—DON'T TOUCH THAT," he shouted at Tory, who was just about to press a button on the console. "Good God," he muttered, "you'd find a way to fall out of the TARDIS mid-flight, even _with_ the shields up."

Grant sniggered, and the Doctor rounded on him. "And _you_ would probably manage to build a Cyberman and get us all killed."

Tory smirked and poked Grant in the side.

"What's a Cyberman?" Kari asked.

"It's…nothing. Nothing you have to worry about. Now get out of there before you all break something." It took a bit of shoo-ing, but soon all the Mythbusters were back in their shop, where they belonged.

"Now, really, this has been a nice chat and all," the Doctor said, "but I really need to get to—oh, hello there." A nearby part had caught his eye, and he whipped out his glasses to take a closer look. Everyone edged in closer, eager to hear what he was going to say as he examined the strangely shaped metallic object. "Where'd you get this?"

"Found it at a junk store," Jamie said. "The owner didn't know what it did, so we got it for dirt cheap."

"No, he wouldn't know what it does," the Doctor said, "because he's never seen something like this before. It's Krantharian technology, quite advanced."

"You mean it's alien?!" Adam cried, looking like a kid whose birthday had just come early.

"Yep. Don't know how it got here, though. Must have fallen off a passing space craft and survived the fall through earth's atmosphere. And you have it hooked up to a…" He looked at the group around him. "A water heater?"

The humans shrugged. "Wanted to see what it did," Jamie said.

The Doctor grinned. "Splendid idea, because I don't know what it does either! So all we have to do," he said, looking at what they had built, "is press this button…"

"Wait!" Grant cried, grabbing his hand before he could press the button in question. The Doctor looked at him, questioningly.

"You can't do that out in the open! We need to get behind some blast shields." And suddenly everyone was running around, getting ready for the experiment of a lifetime.

It took only a few minutes for everything to get set up outside, and then all six of them were huddled behind the shields. Adam solemnly presented the Doctor with the button. "You do the honors."

The Time Lord took it and after a quick countdown, pressed the control. For a moment nothing happened, save the sound of pressure building up in the heater. Its outside casing expanded, bulging in places, until…

BOOM! The water heater shot into the air, the pressure finally finding an escape route. Everyone cheered, happy for another explosion. Until Kari looked back to where it had been sitting moments before. "Look!"

Everyone looked, and then did a double-take. The explosion had thrown the Krantharian part into the air, but it was now hovering a few feet off the ground, a bright light beginning to envelop it. The light grew brighter and brighter, until everyone had to shield their eyes from the blinding glare. "Everyone get down!" Jamie shouted.

Everyone complied, but there was no need. As suddenly as the light had started it vanished. The Mythbusters looked back at the part, but it was no longer there. Instead, there was a dazed looking young woman standing on the dry desert ground.

"Rose!" The Doctor was a blur as he scrambled to his feet and ducked around the shields, running to the figure in front of them. The girl—Rose, apparently—turned at the sound of her name, eyes going wide as her mouth dropped open. "_Doctor_?!"

And then he was on her, nearly knocking her over as he enveloped her in a massive hug. "Oh, God." He ran his hands over her again and again, as if trying to convince himself she was real. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," she said, hugging him back just as tightly. "One minute I was at Torchwood, examining some new alien tech, and the next I was here."

The Doctor seized on her words. "The tech—was it metallic? Look something like a book crossed with a screwdriver?"

Rose tilted her head. "Now that you say it…yeah, I guess it did. Why? What was it?"

He smiled, the happy grin threatening to take over his entire face. "That means, that it was Krantharian technology. And, more importantly, we somehow had the matching part over here. And when it activated, it tried to find its other half and pull itself back together, pulling you along with it!" He turned to the Mythbusters, who were finally coming out from behind their shields to assess the situation. "Which means that you brilliant, amazing, wonderful, fantastic humans built an alternate universe transporter without even realizing it!" He turned to the nearest person, which happened to be Adam, and hugged him tightly, almost lifting him off the ground. "Thank you. Thank you thank you _thank you_."

Then he released him and grabbed Rose's hand, running back into the building, to the TARDIS, everyone else following. He pulled her into the ship and then turned around to address the others. "You…thank you, Jamie, Adam, Tory, Grant, Kari. I can never thank you enough." And with that, he closed the door. Moments later, the echoing wheeze they'd first heard less than an hour before resonated through the building, and the box slowly started fading away.

The silence seemed to echo once it fully disappeared. The Mythbusters silently looked at each other for a long moment. Tory was the first to speak.

"This is going to make an _amazing_ episode."

And suddenly, the TARDIS was back, and the Doctor was hanging out the door. "Oh, and by the way—you can't tell anyone about this. Fate of the world, and all that."

And then the door shut again, and he was gone.

Silence again.

"Well, damn."

* * *


End file.
